


Limelight

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: High school is quite the place to discover yourself or some cases lose yourself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoy this, there will be a lot that goes in throughout the story, every girl will have a different and important storyline and I hope you like this and comment what you think will come next :)

Anne could see the worry on her little cousin's face as sat on her bed. "Anne we can't go to the party; my parents will kill me." Katherine sighs, glancing around Anne's messy room, the floor littered with schoolwork and empty Starbucks cups. "Well Aragon's parents aren't home and it's literally going to be Aragon, Cathy, Jane, Anna and like six guys and you've met all of them, they're super nice." Anne insists. Her cousin was only fifteen, a sophomore at their high school and, Anne and her collective band of friends were all either seventeen or eighteen and seniors. "Who are they?" Katherine questions, crossing her arms, and raising her eyebrow at her older cousin. Anne rolled her eyes, sighing heavily knowing that Katherine wasn't so easy to convince. "You've met them all, they are super nice and I-" Anne says, beginning to ramble and seeing that Katherine's facial expression was unchanged as Anne sighed once again and says, "Greggory, Alexander, Lukas, Elliot, Will, and Sam." Katherine paused for a moment as she thought about each of the names and trying to recall each of them, as she looked down at her cousin and scrunched her nose, "They're not coming just so you guys can hook up with them, right?" she questions and Anne's cheeks heated up right away, "I knew it!" Katherine exclaims as Anne covered her face.

“No it’s not what you think at all, I promise. I mean not for me at least. I don’t like any of them anyways.” Anne replies, as she pulled her hair back into ponytail, silently praying that Katherine wouldn’t push it any further, but just Anne’s luck, Katherine had a follow up question. “So who do you like?” Katherine asks. 

“Kat, please. You’ll be first to know when I do.” Anne replies, sighing softly. 

“You’ll probably tell Cathy first.” Kat says quietly as she checked her nails, making a reference to Anne’s best friend since the sixth grade and Anne froze for a moment. She’d been avoiding much of her contact with Cathy for the past week, since her emotions had been all over the place. Anne had terms with herself that she actually was into girls and had no desires to be with a man but feared her family and friends’ reactions to such. She feared losing everyone that held near and dear to her, especially her little cousin and Cathy. But something inside her made her feel different towards Cathy, it’s always been different around her versus her other friends. She felt weird and honestly nervous around, and she’d come to the conclusion that she in fact had a crush on her best friend. 

But in reality she knew that Cathy was into guys or it seemed that she was, but was hard to tell because of out of their friend group, the two of them of them had never had a boyfriend, hell in the eighth grade, they’d jokingly made a pact that if they both weren’t married by thirty that they’d marry each other. And deep down, Anne promised herself her that she’d stay unmarried until thirty just to see if it would become a reality. “Anne, Anne are you listening to me?” Katherine asks, snapping her cousin out of her thoughts and she blinked rapidly before glancing down at her cousin, “W-What, what’d you say?” Anne asks as Kat looked at her confused before repeating what she’d said, “I was saying that I’m down for the party and what time are we going over?” 

“Um, well we’ll probably leave in about ten minutes.” Anne replies, as Kat nodded her head before she headed over Anne’s vanity and started to get herself ready and Anne joined her and started getting ready herself. The cousins had done their make up and were soon out the door and in Anne’s Land Rover as they drove over to Aragon’s house, since her parents were away on a weeklong trip and it was time for Aragon to let loose a little bit. Kat ran ahead of her, since being the youngest, all the girls in the group treated Kat like she was there little sister. Hell Anna and Anne both almost got suspended when Kat’s boyfriend broke up with her the previous year after she refused to have sex with him. You haven’t seen murder in someone’s eyes unless you saw how those two looked. The only reason they hadn’t gone through with it was because Aragon dragged them both off the boy while Cathy proudly filmed the moment. Kat knocked the door with both handed, making a beat for herself as a tall guy with sandy blond hair that Anne knew was Will answered the door. 

“Anne you brought our little sidekick!” Will exclaims, he’d hung out with Anne and Kat before, he was her closest guy friend and actually was the only one to know that she was into girls. He adored little Kat and was quite protective of her, but Anne knew that Kat had a major crush on Will and wouldn’t admit to it. Hell every time they’d all hang out, Kat was basically making heart eyes at him and Anne would elbow her to get her out of her trance. Even in that moment, Kat didn’t dare say a word to him as Anne walked up beside Kat and smiled at the tall blond, “Of course I brought her, wouldn’t want her to miss out on the fun.” Anne grins, as she pokes her cousin’s side and Kat glances over at Anne who chuckles back at her. 

“Yeah, Aragon’s at the liquor store with Sam, Alex and Anna right now, they should be back soon but Jane’s already here.” Will explains as the two cousins stepped inside and headed towards the kitchen where Jane was busy typing something on her phone. “Jane!” Kat almost screams, Anne was so glad to see that cousin was actually going to use her words while they were there as Jane glanced up and spotted Katherine. “Kat!” Jane yelled back and ran up to tackle Kat in a hug as Will rolled his eyes before saying, “It’s not like they just saw it each other at school.” He looked at Anne who just rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, Jane was like a big sister to Kat and took her under her wing, Jane adored Kat the most out of the group honestly.  
The group settled in different areas of the kitchen as the front door opened and shut and a booming voice shouted, “Anne fucking Boleyn, how do you manage to still park like shit?” Anne rolled her eyes as she heard Aragon’s voice and soon the brunette came smirking into the kitchen with Anna, Sam, and Alex lugging bags behind her. “Because she barely passed her driver’s test.” Alex says as Anne was quick to flip him off. 

“At least I passed my driver’s test.” Anne replies, smug. 

“Okay, it takes some of us more than one try.” Alex states. 

“You failed it nine times.” Anna adds, causing everyone but Alex to chuckle. Soon Greggory, Elliot and Cathy all arrived, Anne thought she might throw up because she’d been ignoring Cathy’s texts, even the ones asking her if she was coming to the party that night. Cathy shot a look over at Anne who was busy talking to Will and she simply looked away, assuming her best friend was too busy with the guy to acknowledge her. The last to arrive was Lukas and honestly Anne had no idea how he remained in their friend group for long, even after he’d made a weird comment at Jane the previous year, the guys made him swear that he was joking and apparently it was dropped. 

The group had gotten themselves drinks and were either in the kitchen talking and listening to music or in the living room and watching whatever rom com Aragon was playing. Anne was talking with Elliot, one of her other close guy friends, both perched at the stools beside the island as Anne sipped whatever fruity drink Anna had convinced her to try. “So how long until Will talks to Kat?” Elliot asks, both observing little Kat sitting on the couch in the neighboring living room, trying a drink that Jane had made for that had a little bit of alcohol since Jane herself didn’t like a lot in her drink anyways. “At least another ten minutes.” Anne replies, as she glanced over Will who was drinking a beer, talking with Anna and Lukas while stealing glances over at Kat. 

“Are you sure about that?” Elliot chuckles, “I doubt Kat will say a word to him.” 

“Probably, but she’ll continue to make those puppy dog eyes at him.” Anne laughs, as they both continued to glance around the room and Anne caught Cathy starting over at her, but as soon as Anne looked at her, Cathy looked away as quickly as possible. Thankfully Elliot hadn’t noticed that weird energy coming from both of them as the night continued as Anne was finally talking to Cathy, to be fair, both of them were drunk off their asses. Cathy was slurring her words, both of them pressed against the wall, as the others in the room were oblivious to what was going on between them. One thing led to another and they were both in the bathroom, in a lip lock. Anne’s back was pressed to door as her hands cupped Cathy’s cheeks while Cathy’s hands were at Anne’s waist. The girls continued their make out session, Cathy’s hands creeping up underneath Anne’s shirt as Cathy glanced up and looked into Anne’s eyes as she realized where they were and what they were doing as her cheeks flushed red. In that moment Anne felt that it was over, their friendship was over in this moment. 

“I’m sorry.” Anne spoke softly. 

“No, it’s okay.” Cathy replies as they both just stared at each other for a moment and were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door and they both froze. “Who is it?” Anne shouted, hoping it would seem like only she was in the bathroom. 

“Anne it’s Will.” The voice replied, “And I know you’re in there for Cathy, but we can’t find Kat.” Anne’s eyes went wide as she flung the door open, narrowly missing Cathy with it as she almost scared at Will, “What the fuck do you mean you can’t find Kat?” 

“She’s not in the house.” Will replies, almost scared at Anne’s tone, he knew that she was pissed and there was no one standing in the way of that. “I do not care who is having sex right now, we are knocking on every single door and we are finding her, she better be in this house or I’m going to murder someone.” Anne says as she, Will and Cathy knocked on every single door, Cathy was sobering up and was for sure aware what had happened between her and Anne, and hadn’t said much since. Finally they rounded up, Aragon, Alex, Jane, Sam, Greggory, Jane, and Elliot. Will and Cathy were still looking through the rooms as everyone else was trying to call Kat, hell everyone was panicking as Cathy and Will returned to the kitchen with a look of panic on their faces. “We can’t find her.” Cathy says, almost in tears and Jane looked like she was about to cry as Alex tried to comfort. 

“Wait where the hell is Lukas?” Sam demands as he looked around the room and after a collective murmur, no one had seen Lukas either. Anne was on the verge of screaming as she slammed her fist on the counter, “I told you all! I told you he should’ve been kicked out of the friend group!” Anne stormed out of the room and out through the patio door as Cathy trailed behind her with Will close behind them both as the rest of the group was sitting on silence. Anne went outside to cool off as Cathy and Will watched her quietly as Anne froze in her tracks, “Do you hear that?” Anne asks as she looked back Cathy and Will. Soon Anne was walking past Aragon’s pool and toward the pool house as they all heard crying. Anne flung the door open to see Kat sitting on the far side of the pool house, completely naked with Lukas whose pants were around his ankles, Kat was sobbing heavily, begging Lukas to stop. Even before Anne could react to attack, Will charged past her and tackled Lukas to the ground. “You motherfucker, she’s a kid!” Will yelled as he started to throw punches at Lukas and Anne was close behind him, digging her nails into Lukas’ arm as Cathy goes and comforts Kat, wrapping her in a stray towel from the pool house. 

Anne and Will beat the shit out of Lukas before Elliot and Aragon heard what was going on and called the cops, while Sam and Greggory were trying to hold Anne and Will back from attacking Lukas any further. When the police arrived, they separated everyone, but Cathy stayed with Kat and when she was asked by an officer to talk about what happened, Kat burst into more tears and refused to talk as Cathy tried to calm her down. Lukas was taken out of in cuffs and Kat refused to go to hospital as cops left within a half hour, telling everyone that Lukas would be released in the morning. Cathy got Kat inside and the girls were all together in Aragon’s room as Cathy and Anne shared a glance, knowing that they wouldn’t talk about what happened with them earlier, not after what they were worried had happened to Kat. 

The girls let Kat alone in the bathroom, much to Jane’s protest as Kat stared at herself in the mirror, her make up stained and a mess on her face as she saw the disgusting bruises from Lukas were appearing and more tears slipped down Kat’s face. She felt so gross and she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. “Why did this have to happen to me?” she asks herself quietly as the guys were banded together in the kitchen, Elliot cleaning off Will’s bloody knuckles. 

“I can’t believe he touched her, she’s so innocent. She’s fifteen, guys.” Will says, angrily, repeating the same things over and over again to the other guys while Alex poured out warm drinks and Greggory nodded his head, “I thought Anne was going to claw his eyes out.” 

“I wish she had.” Sam added, as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer for Will hands, the guys, including Lukas, knew how Will felt about Kat and thankfully none of them had told the girls, but it wasn’t a matter that Will liked Kat and that she couldn’t do things with the other guys, but Lukas hurt Kat and it was so fucked up that all the guys were so angry. “Could I slash his tires?” Sam asks. 

“No, Aragon had to stop Anna, she doesn’t want any of us getting in trouble.” Elliot replies. 

“I’d only do three so the insurance wouldn’t cover it.” Sam answers, crossing his arms. The guys discussion continued as the girls were talking in more hushed tones. “I can’t believe it.” Anna said in disgust. 

“I knew he would do something, but why Kat?” Aragon asks. 

“It should’ve been me, he had something against me.” Jane says, her cheeks stained with tears as she referenced what had happened last year with Lukas and her that almost got Lukas kicked out of their group the previous year. “No, he shouldn’t done anything to any of us. He needs to rot in hell.” Aragon replies.


End file.
